


Don’t Tell Ron

by Nobody_Cares



Series: Harry Potter fun [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Smut, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Cares/pseuds/Nobody_Cares
Summary: Harry confesses his love to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room at night. Who would ever know what they do down there?





	Don’t Tell Ron

Hermione always loved the gryffindor common room at night. Often, she'd go down there once everyone else had gone to bed, sneaking down in her pyjamas. It wasn't to do some homework, she did enough of that during the day. Instead, Hermione spent the nights in the common room knitting woolly hats and socks for the House-Elves that would come soon after she eventually left for bed. To be honest, Hermione could sit there until the sun came up. The peaceful clicking of the levitating needles is enough to lull her into a state of semi-consciousness. Half an hour or two minutes could pass and Hermione would know no difference. Beside her, the fire has been reduced to cinders, leaving a dull orange glow in the room that quickly darkens. Crookshanks sleeps quietly in front of it, not bothering to react to Hermione's attempts to pet him. She sits back, once again returning her gaze to the clicking of the knitting needles. Eventually, she hears the quiet footsteps of somebody coming from the boys' dormitory. She sits up and watches as Harry appears from the doorway, his normally messy hair has become even more chaotic due to sleep. He yawns loudly before noticing Hermione sat in the chair.

"What're you doing up?" He asks, falling into his favourite chair and attempting to comb his hair with his fingers.

"I could ask the same of you," Hermione asks, raising her eyebrows critically.

"Woke up. Can't get back to sleep," he tells her, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Their chairs are placed next to each other, so Hermione has a clear view of Harry scratching his newly scarred hand.

"Stop doing that!" She tuts.

"Sorry," He says. "It's just...of all punishments that hag could have given me, it had to be the most annoying one. At least the cruciatus curse only lasts as long as you use it," He keeps scratching, his skin getting redder until the words 'I must not tell lies' are seeping blood.

"Oh, you bloody idiot, Harry!" She tries to yell and whisper at the same time. Hermione reaches into her bag and produces a tissue, which she quickly applies to the back of Harry's hand.

"Since when did you say 'bloody'?" Harry asks, initially withdrawing his hand from Hermione, but eventually complying. His palm is warm against her's as she wipes the blood away.

"I think you two have started to have an effect on me," she jokes. "I've started to crush on Cho Chang now, too." Harry blushes. "I don't—"

"Don't pretend, Harry," she says, forcing a smile. "Besides, it's not like its a bad thing."

"No," he admits. An awkward silence passes as Hermione pretends to keep wiping blood off his hand. "Still...I did have a crush on this one girl...but I think she likes Ron now, anyway." Hermione's heart thumps in her chest.

"And who was that?" she asks, her mouth dry. There are a few more moments of silence before Hermione looks up. She meets his eyes instantly. _Oh_. She realises. Her heart flutters and she feels the blood in her face rising. Harry's lips form the ghost of a smile just before he kisses her.

His kiss isn't rough like Hermione expects most boys' kisses to be. Instead, Harry is gentle, holding her face towards his carefully with one hand and gently gripping Hermione's arm with the other. They spend a few moments in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of the time or place, lips locked to the other. The hand that is holding Hermione's arm drifts down, feeling her body. Suddenly, she becomes very aware that they're both sat in their pyjamas. Feeling a growing unrest in her stomach, Hermione pulls away from the dream-like kiss.

"Harry, we shouldn't," he smiles at her, pushing back a lock of her hair. They both seem to know how little effort it will take to convince her.

"I know," he tells her. "But I think I want to anyway." Hermione's stomach flutters as she places her hand on his, their fingers intertwine and she nervously nods. Harry smiles and he kisses her hand, not taking his eyes off her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she says, almost at once, deciding not to pretend. They kiss again with the same gentleness, but this time with more speed. Both of Harry's hands hold Hermione's head close, her bushy hair hiding the tips of his fingers. She leans closer to him, her hands on the armrest of the chair.

A clattering next to them forces the two apart once more and for a moment, Hermione thinks somebody has been watching them this whole time. Turning her head to the source of the noise, she sees her knitting needles on the ground. _I lost my concentration._ Next to her, Harry  laughs nervously. She laughs back, and for a moment the two of them are sat giggling quietly,  which somewhat relieves moment of awkward tension.

Then she climbs on top of him.

The position is awkward and uncomfortable, but the closeness with Harry makes it worthwhile for her. They kiss for a few minutes, their tongues playing with each other and exploring the other's mouth. Hermione can feel something pressing between her legs, which creates a wet feeling on the fabric of her pyjamas. When Harry places his hands on her hips, she can not suppress her moan any longer. This only serves to further Harry's arousal as his dick presses harder against her. Hermione breaks the kiss momentarily to lift herself up and force down Harry's bottoms. Not looking, she lowers herself back down and feels his now free dick press once more against Hermione's pussy.

As she begins to slowly rock back and forth, feeling the pleasure deep in her bones, Harry's hands wander up her shirt and gently stroke her nipples. She moans harder, trying her best not to awaken the other Gryffindors. Harry lifts Hermione's shirt over her, revealing her small breasts, her nipples harden in the exposed air. Hermione does the same for his shirt, her fingertips brushing past the head of Harry's dick.

Hermione takes a moment to breathe. All of this excitement is too much, she feels ready to burst into tears. Harry brushes her hair back and kisses her gently as they hold each other. The last piece of clothing between the two of them, Hermione's pink bottoms, are all that's left between the pair being totally naked in one another's arms. Carefully, Harry lifts Hermione off the ground and settles her down next to the dead fire. He moves backwards and pulls her bottoms down, kissing down her chest as he descends further. When he reaches her dripping pussy, he kisses it lightly, making Hermione shudder. He appears in her vision again, holding her cheek as he kisses her again. "Hermione," He says when they break apart. "I'm going to—"

"Do it," she moans, shivering. "Please." Harry smiles as she kisses the scar on his forehead. She opens her legs, ready to accept him. Carefully, oh so carefully, Hermione feels him push into her. At first, it feels uncomfortable, then as he pushes in further, painful. She screws her eyes closed and curls her toes.

"Are you okay?"

"Keep...going," she demands. He pulls himself out a little, revealing the blood of her virginity. Her body stings but she has already started to feel the pleasure of Harry inside her. She opens her eyes and kisses him again as he pushes in again, the pleasure increasing and the pain fading. Hermione's breathing becomes ragged as Harry gently begins to pump into her. _Harry_. _Oh, Harry._ The walls of her vagina squeeze Harry's dick tightly. They both moan as loud as they dare as Hermione's legs wrap around Harry's waist. Every movement inward causes her to breathe in sharply. Every movement outwards causes a moan in the back of her throat. She feels as if she's about to explode from within, the pleasure almost rendering Hermione to screams. They kiss deeply as the pressure in her body increases.

She begins to whimper as the spring in her body begins to coil tighter and tighter. Harry pumps harder and faster in response until the pressure relieves itself and Hermione feels a wave of pleasure that makes her squeeze Harry tightly so she doesn't scream as loud as she can. The pleasure is so great she finds it hard to breathe or pay attention to anything but Harry and his dick inside her. She feels Harry's seed being deposited inside her. If it were anyone else, she would shout at them for not wearing protection, but this is Harry. When he pulls himself out, she almost tries to make him put it back in as he lays beside her on the floor, both gasp for breath as Hermione feels Harry's seed inside her.

"Harry?" She says as they get dressed.

"Yeah?"

"Let's not tell Ron about this, okay?"

Harry smiles. "Definitely not."


End file.
